Momentos
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: Momentos de Hibari y Tsunayoshi. (10 Drabble cursis)


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

><p>1→Exámenes de biología.<p>

Examen de biología de Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari miro con disgusto el gran cero en la esquina de su examen. Volvió a leer sus respuestas.

Mencione un herbívoro: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Mencione un carnívoro: Yo.

Mencione un omnívoro: A veces Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari Kyoya se asegura de morder hasta la muerte a su profesor por ser un ignorante. Sus respuestas eran claramente correctas.

Examen de biología de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna suspiro, miro el gran cero en la esquina de su examen de biología, Reborn no estaría contento con su resultado. Leyó una vez más su examen.

1) Mencione un herbívoro: Según Hibari-san yo soy un herbívoro.

2) Mencione un carnívoro: Definitivamente Hibari-san.

3) Mencione un omnívoro: Hibari-san a veces me llama así.

Frunció las cejas, estaba seguro que las respuestas estaban correctas.

Punto de vista del profesor de biología.

Arisawai suspiro al colocar el cero en el examen de sus dos estudiantes. El joven profesor se sorprendió que Hibari y Sawada hacían una buena pareja.

2→Una visita al oculista.

—¿Puedes decirme las letras? —Hibari pregunto, viendo su portapapeles.

Arrugo el ceño, tratando de enfocar su vista en la pizarra.

—Um...S, W, T, Y, H, I. —tomo un pequeño respiro —T A O.

—Dime las letras más pequeñas.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, solo podía ver ligeras sombras.

—Lo siento Hibari-sensei, no puedo.

Hibari entonces le dio los anteojos.

—Ahora.

—Te amo Sawada Tsunayoshi. ¿Quieres casarte…? —no pudo terminar de leer, cuando rompió en llanto.

—Herbívoro ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Vio el cartel con la idea de Dino, el caballo a veces era útil.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi te amo ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

3→Besos sanadores.

— ¡Ay! —exclama Hibari, con su cara inexpresiva viendo el corte que se hizo con el papel.

—Es solo un corte de papel, en uno o dos días se ha ido. —Tsunayoshi le resta importancia, aun así envuelve con una curita el dedo herido.

—Creo que hay que besarlo sería mucho mejor. —Hibari sugiere.

4→Ebriedad.

Tsunayoshi levanto la cabeza y miro a Hibari.

—Te amo Hibari-san.

—Estas borracho.

—Lo estoy.

Hibari se rio divertido de ver a Tsunayoshi, con una sonrisa tonta y sus ojos chispeantes.

—Estas sonriendo. —delirante de felicidad dijo. Hombre el alcohol puede hacer maravillas.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me gusta cuando ríes. —asiente para sí mismo —Me gustaría que te quitaras el pantalón.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Solo estoy borracho, está bien. Me gusta verte desnudo.

Hibari se rio, tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos. Hibari le gusta cuando Tsuna esta ebrio.

5→Sin liberta condicional.

—Estas bajo arresto.

Tsunayoshi miro con grandes ojos asustados al comandante.

—Por los delitos de robarme el sueño, por acelerar mis latidos. Por robarme el corazón. Te sentenció a que vivas para siempre conmigo.

Hibari saco una pequeña caja terciopelo negro de su abrigo.

—Esto es la prueba que eres mi prisionero. —un anillo de oro fue metido en dedo anular de Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi se tiro a los brazos de Hibari entre sollozos y te quiero.

6→Buenos días.

—Tsunayoshi despierta, ya amaneció. —llamo Hibari, con los brazos cruzados, viendo el bulto entre las sabanas.

—Cinco minutos más.

—Despierta o te besare.

—Entonces no voy a despertar.

Hibari suspiro, se acercó al bulto entre las sabanas.

Un beso para despertar nunca es malo.

7→Que suena mejor.

—Kyoya.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Qué suena mejor Sawada Hibari o Hibari Sawada?

—Hibari Sawada definitivamente.

—A mi también me gusta.

8→Bebes.

Tsuna miro todas las cajas de regalo que su madre le dio.

—Mamá ¿Qué es esto?

—Son regalos para los futuros bebes.

Tsuna sintió que casi caer la mandíbula.

—Estamos intentándolo muy duro, todas las noches Sawada-san.

Tsuna enrojeció hasta el cabello.

9→Hipo.

—Tsunayoshi —hipo —Voy morderte —hipo —Hasta la muerte.

—Hibari-san tiene hipo.

Hibari miro irritado, era obvio que estaba sufriendo de hipo.

Tsuna lo miro con grandes ojos curiosos. Según había escuchado, el hipo se quita con un susto.

— ¡Hibari-san, estoy embarazado de ti! —Hibari abrió los ojos como platos.

—Voy tomar la responsabilidad, vamos a casarnos.

— ¿Eh?

El hipo de Hibari se quitó y Tsuna consiguió una boda.

10→Besos.

—No saben a té verde… son de sabor a fresa.

Hibari enarco una ceja.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Me encantan el sabor a fresa.

* * *

><p>Awww, algunos son tan cursis (si no son todos).<p>

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
